Bechloe in the City
by Bechloebraindamaged
Summary: Here's my attempt at my very first fic! I started reading Bechloe fanfic about a year ago and got hooked. It may be because of the crazy world we've been living in, but the fandom has become my happy, safe place over the past few months. So, here's my contribution to the greatness that is Bechloe. Enjoy! If you're looking for a smut fix, hold on for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1 - Welcome to NY

Bzzzz. .

A phone vibrates across the floor next to a couch. Beca's hand slaps down and hits the red button.

"Uggh…make it stop," the 23-year-old grumbles as she's splayed out on the couch, eyes closed, arm draped over her eyes.

"You are aware that's a mobile phone and not a vibrator, right?" Fat Amy yells from the kitchen a few feet away the cramped New York City apartment.

"I hate everyone," Beca mumbles as she rolls her tiny frame and buries her head into the crease of the couch, slapping a throw pillow over head.

"You do know that phones are made for talking and communicating," Fat Amy shouts by over enunciating every syllable and miming with her hands.

"Funny," the small brunette grumbles. Amy can feel Beca's eye roll even thought she's facing the other way with her head buried in the couch.

A throw pillow flies across the room and slams into Beca's back. "Owwww. What the?," muffled by the couch.

"Don't make me bodyslam you, short-stack," yells Fat Amy from the kitchen area a few feet from the couch.

"Noooo, leave me alone," Beca groans, shifting on the couch, rubbing her eyes hard.

"Yessssss," Fat Amy says as she takes a cup of ice and pours it over Beca.

"Ahhhhh!" screams as Beca jolts up on the couch.

"Finally!" Amy claps her hands loudly. "I thought I was going to have to light you on fire to get you off that couch."

Beca shoves the ice onto the floor and slumps back down on the couch. "Nice try."

"Oh, no you don't, slacker," Fat Amy runs over and tugs on her arms to sit her back upright. "Couch surfing time is over. Get up and get out."

Beca grimaces as she sits on the couch, shoulders slumped and hair all mussed.

"Time to fly, baby bird. Jump out of the nest or I'll push you out," the Australian says as she pulls Beca up to her feet. Beca looks boneless and on the verge of falling over. Amy puts her hand under her armpits and shoves her into the tiny bathroom and splashes water over her tiny friend's face.

Beca's eyes blink open slowly. She grimaces at her reflection in the mirror. Her face and hair wet as water drips down the front of her plaid shirt. Amy shoves a toothbrush in her mouth and begins to brush. "This is not necessary," Beca garbles out as her mouth foams up. "We need to get you cleaned up so people don't mistake you for a homeless prostitute!"

Beca throws a smirk at Amy. "I read in Lena Dunham's newsletter Lenny that sex work is underrated as a profession. Sex workers should be more highly valued and legalized. Those men and women are talented and should be paid for their hard work. Hell, prostitutes and exotic dancers make way more money than I do."

Amy rolls her eyes, "Everyone makes more money than you do."

"I've always wanted to date a stripper," Beca says wistfully.

"Strippers are hot. You most certainly are not…at least in this state. What happened to your mojo, Mitchell?" Fat Amy retorts.

Amy straightens out Beca's collar then sniffs the air. She sniffs all around the area trying to detect something. Beca looks around nervously, "What? What is it? A fire?"

Fat Amy continues to sniff all around the bathroom, "What is that aroma?" She sniffs towards the toilet, "I can't tell what it is…is a moldy smell?"

Beca begins to look around the small room and in the corners, "Black mold can kill you, you know. It's really dangerous. I saw this whole thing on National Geographic the other day."

Fat Amy goes on with her sniffing routine, "No, not mold. Oh, is it horseshit?" She continues to sniff dramatically around Beca, close to her armpits then up towards her shoulders. Beca catches on and gives Amy a stank face look. "Alright, Amy. You can stop now."

Fat Amy, looks up, wide-eyed and puts her right index finger up in the air as if she has just discovered something brilliant, "I've got it! I know what it is. It's Beca Mitchell's infamous shitty excuses!" Fat Amy lifts her hands up, cradles her friend's cheeks and taps them hard, "Time to go, midget."

"You' know, you're not being a very good host, Amy," Beca scolds as she crosses her arms in front of her chest.

"Beca, you got to New York a week ago and I welcomed you with open arms and nuzzled you to my ample bosom," Fat Amy says as she hugs her friend tightly to her chest. Beca tries to pull away for air. Amy continues, "I let you crash for a week. It's not my fault that you just moped around, pressing ignore on your phone for days on end," argued Amy.

"Amy, where am I supposed to go?" complained Beca.

"You could go to your father's house in New Jersey," Amy replied flatly.

"That would be a big, fat no," declared Beca. "Umm. no offense."

"None taken," said Amy, "All I'm saying is that you have options…plus this is a big city, you'll figure something out. You're Beca effin' Mitchell! Now, go act like it."

Beca looked at herself in the mirror and tried to throw her shoulders back and improve her posture.

"That's it!" Amy slaps Beca on the ass. "Now, leave and don't come back for a few days. Bumper and his parents are coming for a visit and I need to wow them with my fabulous New York City life."

—

Beca decides to walk around the West Village of New York City. It's true. She hadn't done much since she arrived a week ago, but she convinced herself that it was because she was acclimating to her new city. It was busy, frenetic and there were people around all the time. She was an introvert who needed to recharge with downtime and long periods of non-human interaction, protected by her over-sized headphones and deafeningly loud beats spilling from her headphones. As she walked around the narrow streets, her fingers tapped against her leg and she would change her walking pattern to synch up to the beat. It was a crisp, cool day with blue skies and a crackle in the air filled with promise and anticipation.

She had started her walk being annoyed with Amy for shoving her out of the small apartment near Murray Hill, but she was beginning to feel excitement about a new adventure. More excited than she had been in recent memory.

Bzzzz. Bzzzz. Bzzzz.

Her music blaring in her ears, disrupted by her ringing cell phone.

Beca fishes it out of her back pocket to look at it. Her eyes scrunch up in anger, her fists ball up in anger. "Take a fucking hint already." She presses ignore and shoves it back in her pocket.

She squeezes her eyes shut and tries to slow her breathing. In and out. In and out. Her fists slowly unclench and she loosens up.

Beca opens her eyes and sees bright blue ones framed by red hair staring right at her, from barely a foot away. Beca jumps like a frightened cat and slams against the brick wall behind her, "Jesus Christ!"

The red-haired girl puts her hands up on the girl's shoulders, trying to get the small brunette to calm down, "Oh, my god. I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to startle you!"

Beca's head flicks down at the girl's hands on each of her shoulders, her faced covered in confusion and discomfort, "Uh, hi. Uh, it's okay, I guess. Wait, who are you?"

The red-headed girl gives Beca a wide, kind smile which strangely disarms Beca a bit.

"Hi, I'm Chloe," the girl lowers her head and bites the corner of her lower lip, then extends her hand. Chloe leaves her hand extended awkwardly. A grin creeps over Beca's face as she is distracted by Chloe's bite of her lower lip. She stares at it and thinks about how pillowy soft they look. Chloe chuckles a bit which snaps Beca back to reality. Beca looks down at Chloe's extended hand and shakes it vigorously, "Oh yeah sorry, I'm Beca." Beca continues to shake Chloe's hand, not letting go. Chloe puts her free hand over Beca's hand to slow the shaking, she rubs Beca's hand a bit before pulling away. "You're hands are so soft," Beca whispers out loud. Chloe cocks her head at Beca. "Oh my god, did I just say that out loud?," the brunette frets.

Chloe laughs loudly, "Have we met before? I can swear we've met before."

"I don't think so. I would have remembered," Beca says trying to sound confident.

Chloe blushes and looks down at the ground, then back at Beca. "I'm sorry again for surprising you, but I walked by and you just looked so familiar."

"Oh, no worries," assured Beca. "I'm glad you did."

"So, you must be here for the meeting," Chloe asks as she puts her hand on Beca's forearm.

"The meeting. Uh, sure, I can go to that," Beca replies as she remembers that she's basically homeless for a few days.

"Let's go! We don't want to be late!" Chloe takes Beca's hand and leads her into the big brick building on West 13th Street.

Beca took a seat in a circle of about 25 women. She donned a sticker name tag that was written in loopy cursive script by the redhead and slapped to her chest by that same cheery girl. Beca looked around the room, trying to figure out what they all had in common. Some wore suits, others were more casual. Some had long hair, some had short hair. All different ethnicities. Why were they all sat in a room together. Why had the red head assumed that she was here for this meeting. Was it Alcoholics Anonymous? No, there were bottles of wine in the back corner and people sipping on plastic cups of wine. Was it a church group? Ummm, Beca scrunched up her nose at the thought, but it wouldn't surprise her given the redhead's sunny personality. As Beca glances around the room, she sees Chloe talking to a tall, svelte blonde woman with green eyes. She watches them interact. The blonde looks wound up and anxious and Chloe seems to calm her down with an ease in her touch and voice. The sight makes Beca smile and she's not sure why. Chloe suddenly looks her way, smiles at her kindly. Beca's eyes dart up to the ceiling, slightly embarrassed by being caught, then looks back at Chloe who is still looking at her. The redhead winks and a huge grin creeps across Beca's face. "I have no idea what I'm doing here," Beca mutters to herself.

Suddenly, a long-legged brunette walks in and half the heads in the room turn towards her. The dark-haired woman walks over to Chloe and gives her a hug, and then gives the blonde a kiss on the cheek. Beca eyes the situation with curiosity. "How do these girls know each other?" she thinks to herself. As she looks with eyebrow furrowed, the tall brunette casts a glance in her direction and makes a beeline straight towards Beca. The small brunette physically backs up her chair as the tall brunette approaches her, confused by the determined stride of the approaching girl and all the heads that turn with her movement. The tall girl leans down, giving Beca an eyeful of her cleavage, "Hey there, I'm Stacy. Is that seat taken?" Beca nervously shakes her head no and gestures to the seat, "By all means…it's yours." Stacy takes a seat and crosses her long legs in her short dress, her foot rubbing against Beca's calf. The smaller girl looks down at the contact in confusion, then looks up at Chloe who is staring back at her but with a more neutral expression. Beca shrugs and puts her hands up and tries to smile. Chloe gives a half-hearted smile back.

Aubrey claps her hands loudly to get everyone's attention. "Okay everyone. Welcome to the LGBT Center's 20something group. I'm Aubrey and this is Chloe and we're the moderators. We're creating a safe space where all queer or questioning people are welcome. Tonight's topic is safer sex." "With a toy demonstration," the redhead chimes in. Beca feels her face flush and her skin itching all over. How did this room get so hot?


	2. Chapter 2 - There Are Rules

Beca shifted uncomfortably in her seat as the blonde-haired girl named Aubrey laid out the dozen or so sex toys on the table…lined up from the tiniest little bullet vibrator to your standard rabbit to a large strap-on dildo. The reactions of the gaggle of girls gathered in a circle varied - some tittered and whispered to each other while others giggled nervously. A good number of them were fully engaged, leaning in with cheeks flushed.

Interestingly, the girl named Stacy sitting next to her sat with her legs crossed, occassionally rubbing her obscenely long limbs up and down and grazing Beca's leg with her patent leather high heels. At each contact, Beca would flinch slightly and glance over to find Stacy relaxed in her seat, casually holding up her hand to examine her cuticles and gnawing on her bottom lip. She caught Beca glancing every time, and every time she shot the smaller brunette a sultry smile.

Not knowing what else to do, Beca smiled politely back and scratched her head, tapped her foot nervously or scratched her nose. It's not as if Beca was uncomfortable with her sexuality. She had her fair share of adventures in the bedroom with both boys and girls. She got a crash course in comfortable when an older cousin forced a 14-year-old Beca to go vibrator shopping with her during a visit to San Francisco. While they shopped for her cousin and not for Beca, the teenager still absorbed all she could about what made a toy good quality and what didn't. The physical aspects of sex came easy, it was the intimacy that sometimes baffled her.

So, on this bizarre afternoon, it wasn't the taboo topic or the visual aids or the strangely clinical nature of the blonde woman's presentation. (Boy, that blonde had a way of making something sexy seem hideously boring and dry. Dry is the last thing you want to be in this situation.)

It was the sheer randomness and strangeness of her entire life in this particular moment. A week ago she was in a city hundreds of miles away, living a life so unremarkable that it made her sleepy just thinking about it. Now, she was sitting in a room full of very hot strangers talking about what to put in or near their vaginas. It was ludicrous in the most glorious way. Speaking of hot women, that redhead was ridiculously good-looking. I mean this girl actually made Beca salivate. She was triggering the most crude physical reactions from her — and it felt weird.

As the room had their attention on Aubrey droning on and on about silicone and batteries and dual or triple speeds, Beca allowed herself to take a closer look at Chloe. Chloe sat near Aubrey and looked on patiently as she explained things. There was clearly a closeness and mutual respect between them, but was it something more? They're both good looking and sexy in very different ways. Were they together or friends with benefits? Were they business partners in this odd sex toy tupperware party business? It bothered Beca that she couldn't figure it out solely based on their body language.

But then again, why did she care? It wasn't any of her concern. She met this girl barely half an hour ago. Chloe was probably just being nice because Beca looked like she was having a panic attack. But she had put her hands on her…a move that would make most people in this city swing a punch…a move that would normally make Beca swing hard first and look later. But instead of a firm jab, she let her grab her hand and drag her into this 'meeting.'

Wait. It's a gay meeting. How did Chloe even know Beca was into girls? Maybe it wasn't because Beca looked broken. Maybe it was because she thought Beca was cute.

Aaargh. Blargh. Beca shook her head trying to crack the cycle of repetitive questioning out of her head. Absent-mindedly, she reached up and stroked the side of her headphones hanging around her neck. She rubbed one side almost as if they were worry beads, a nervous habit she had picked up and had yet to realize she did.

But this Chloe was so pretty. Beca couldn't stop staring. That red hair had a perfect hue that complimented the girl's pale skin. Those eyes were incredible. Beca's imagination took over. Walking through the the dark and shadowy hues of New York City, those clear blue crystal eyes could light up any street. This girl glowed with happiness and life. From what Beca had seen so far, people in New York didn't have that shine to them. Everything about this girl sparkled like a penny. It was like Chloe was this incredible diamond that had just tumbled out of a cracked rock.

Beca was in a trance now, letting her eyes very obviously trace Chloe's neck down to her cleavage and down her torso over her short A line dress to her incredible legs crossed in front of her. They were toned and strong and long and Beca let herself imagine her own hands pushing up the redhead's hem and lightly touching slowly northward…

CLAP. CLAP. What is it with this Aubrey girl and clapping?! Beca snapped as the sound reverberated around the room. "Ok, now Chloe is going to talk about different types of lube and other things."

"You can't be serious…" Beca mumbles to herself and shakes her head in disbelief. Suddenly, she feels hot air on her ear and she freezes in place. "You know I've never needed that stuff…" Stacy whispers in her ear.

Beca's breath catches in her throat. She slowly turns to make eye contact with Stacy who leans back in her chair. She motions to her groin, "He's a hunter…and he gets what he wants…when he wants it."

"You call it a dude?" Beca whispered to Stacy. Stacy nods and winks at Beca.

"But you can call it whatever you want," Stacy retorts as she pats Beca on her thigh.

Beca faces forward again. She knows she should be appalled at how forward this girl was being, but finds herself oddly turned on.

"Ah-hem," the redhead coughs loudly. Beca snaps her head towards Chloe. Chloe meets Beca's gaze and squints her eyes for a millisecond and then continues on, "So, there are all different kinds…some that are flavored…some that heat up or cool down. Some of you may find that you don't ever need lube at all, but know there's nothing wrong with getting a little extra help sometimes."

—

Aubrey concludes the meeting and tells the group that they'll be meeting again in two weeks. She tells everyone to invite their friends. At the next meeting, we'll talk about plans for the upcoming Pride parade.

Beca's hand reaches up to rub her headphones. She glances over at Chloe who gives Aubrey a hug and hangs onto Aubrey's shoulders as they continue to talk. Beca cocks her head at the scene and thinks, "Together, they're definitely together." Chloe lets go of Aubrey and pecks her on the cheek and begins to pack away the props. Beca can't tell what they're talking about, but thinks she hears Aubrey say, "No, you didn't! Whew. You're one bold girl!" Then Aubrey's hand slaps Chloe on her ass hard. Chloe giggles and shakes her ass, "Let's hurry up and get out of here. This ginger needs her jiggle juice."

Chloe looks up towards Beca and shoots her a bright smile and waves. If Beca's honest, she's swooning. This redhead has her weak in the knees. Beca takes those jelly-like legs and wills them in Chloe's direction. She stops about two feet away, takes a deep breath as Chloe straightens up. Just as Beca is about to open her mouth, a girl swoops in right between them. Beca takes a step back to make room.

"Oh, hey Chloe. That was a great presentation! Stellar. Super informative," says a tall girl with short hair and striking features who all but eclipses Beca in height.

"Uh, thanks Calamity," as Chloe tries to see around the tall girl. "I'm glad you made it out tonight," as the redhead strains her neck looking around the room.

"So, I was thinking maybe we can see each other outside of the group, Calamity says smoothly.

"Damnit! This bitch beat me to the punch," Beca mumbles to herself as she backs up even more. She looks up at the tall model-like girls back and feels like she's standing in darkness. All Beca wants to do is shove this girl out of the way.

"Chlo, perhaps I can take you out to dinner sometime…just me and you," Calamity asks calmly.

Beca grits her teeth, but leans in for Chloe's answer.

"Oh, that's really sweet of you. But I have a rule about dating people in the group. It's kind of bad form…imbalance of power and all," responds Chloe as she shrugs her shoulders.

"Ha ha! Now, get out of the way, you Amazon mutant, it's my turn," thinks Beca.

"Well, rules are made to be broken," Calamity says slyly.

"Hmmm, not this one. Thanks anyway!" Chloe says firmly but cheerily.

A dejected calamity steps out of the way, revealing an awestruck Beca standing in Chloe's line of view.

"Shit. I can't ask her out. That rule applies to me too. Fuuuck," Beca processes in her mind, the mental leaps playing out in her facial expressions.

Chloe just looks at Beca with a patient smile on her face.

As Beca stands there frozen in place. Stacy comes up next to her and puts her arm around Beca. So, what are you up to, Beca?

Chloe looks at Stacy and narrows her eyes then back at Beca, "Becs, a lot of the girls from this group go to the Cubbyhole afterwards. You should come! You can stay for as long or as short as you like."

"Uh, yeah, thanks Chlo. I'm in," Beca stammers.

"We can go there for a bit and then go find some adventures afterwards," Stacy says as she gives Beca's shoulders a squeeze.

Aubrey sees Chloe cock her eyebrow at the squeeze and shakes her head.


	3. Chapter 3 - One Drink Only

**Fun fact: All of the locations mentioned in this fanfic actually exist - google image them if you're curious.**

 **Thanks for the follows/faves/reviews. It's so encouraging to get feedback! Hit me up on Tumblr likerofsillythings**

 **Bechloe in the City - Chapter 3 - One Drink Only**

The Cubby Hole was less of a bar and more like an assault on the senses. It was a tiny hole in the wall made even smaller by the inordinate amount of stuff hanging like stalactites from the ceiling…everything from lanterns, model airplanes and polka-dotted fish. Beca felt a little claustrophobic, but found herself falling in love with the quirkiness of the place.

As she walked farther into the bar trailing behind Aubrey and Chloe, she heard the blonde girl say, "Why do we always have to come here? It's such a dive. There's a cleaner place just up the street." Beca couldn't help herself by grumbling loudly, "At least, it's different." Aubrey glared at Beca. Beca threw a stank look back at Aubrey. The small brunette felt her shoulders tense. She was ready to go to the mats about this stupid bar that she had never set foot in before. What was it about this blonde girl that irked her so much? Why did Beca have the urge to challenge everything she said? As the two girls eyeballed one another, Chloe laid one of her hands on each of the girls' shoulders. Beca gasped at the touch. The storm lifted from Aubrey's face.

"I like it here. It's close and it's cheap and the people are friendly…and there's a jukebox!" Chloe leaned in to Beca and winked with that last detail. That damn wink did things to Beca and her mind went a little fuzzy. "I'll get the first round. Beer good?," Chloe chirped. Beca, still coping with her flash of heat, just nodded dumbly. Even though she was at a loss of words, she let her eyes drift with Chloe as she sauntered to the bar...her pupils widened as her gaze lingered for far too long on inappropriate places. Beca bit her lower lip and exhaled. Aubrey just watched and rolled her eyes at Beca.

"Ogle much?" chastised Aubrey.

Beca snapped to attention, embarrassed that she was caught, her cheeks reddened and she suddenly felt really sweaty. What came out was a bunch of nervous syllables, "Huh. What. Wait. I wasn't. I mean. Uh. Sorry. Did you? Ugh…" Beca stuttered.

Aubrey couldn't help but laugh at the shorter girl. "You're a mess, but don't worry, you're not the first person who has lost it around Chloe. She has that effect on people," Aubrey said affectionately.

"Oh," Beca said.

"She's pretty, successful, charming and talented. She's special," Aubrey added.

Beca nodded, "I can tell." Instead of being contrary, she couldn't help but agree whole-heartedly. She grinned in understanding at the blonde, who tilted her head at Beca's ernest tone.

"How long have you and Chloe..." Beca started. "Two years," Chloe interrupted as she reinserted herself between both girls with drinks in hand. "We've been living together since we graduated two years ago. Happy hour PBRs for me and our new friend and a Sauvignon Blanc for this hot blonde. Cheers!" The girls all raised their drinks and toasted.

Beca popped her can and shifted her weight from side to side to distract herself from the utter confusion swirling in her head, "Were these two together or not? Was that a flirty vibe she was picking up from the redhead? Was Aubrey giving her a jealous, I'll stab-you-if-you-try-anything looks? What was happening?"

As the music from the jukebox got louder, Beca leaned into Chloe so she could hear her better, "Thanks for this, but you really didn't have to cover me."

"No way, silly! It's your first night out with us. I need to give you a proper welcome — and what better way to do that but with a cheap, happy hour beer," Chloe and Beca laughed. Chloe leaned back into Beca, "Maybe you can find a way to pay me back some time." Beca's eyebrows shot up and she took a long swig of her beer. "What was that?!" Beca wondered to herself in silence as butterflies swirled in her stomach.

Beca took another swig and suddenly remembered that she only had $10 in her pocket. That's literally all she had to tide her over for the next few days until Fat Amy let her back into the apartment Beca had come to New York in such a hurry that she hadn't planned very well. She didn't have access to her accounts and her credit cards were frozen. She started with her mental self-flagellation - one of her favorite past times. "What were you thinking, Mitchell? What made you think you can make it on your own? If Fat Amy hadn't have let you in, you would literally be homeless. Why are you such a good-for-nothing piece of shit?" the voices swirled in her brain. Beca shut her eyes tightly and shook her head, feeling a wave of panic wash over her.

Beca felt hands on her shoulders, but she didn't shirk away. She heard a calming voice almost like an echo, "You're okay. I'm right here with you." Beca opened her eyes and saw those crystal blue eyes again. She looked at the girl and took a breath. The redhead set the pace to inhale and exhale and inhale and exhale. Beca kept eye contact and mirrored the rise and fall of her chest. In that moment, it was like they were the only ones in the room or even the whole world. The redhead let a smile creep on her face. Beca did the same. "Where do you go when that happens?" asked Chloe. Beca just shook her head and whispered, "Thanks for that." They stared at each other until a third party's large breasts squeezed into the space between them.

"What the…" Beca yelped at the intrusion.

"Okay bitches! I have arrived! Let's get this party started!" shouted Stacy as she put her arms around Beca and had her trapped in her cleavage. Stacy looked down, "There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere!"

"You must not have been looking that hard because this bar is the size of a closet," Beca said wryly.

"But you're so tiny and cute…like a little mouse," Stacy said as she pinched Beca's cheeks. It took an extraordinary amount of effort for Beca not to punch Stacy right now. She glanced over at Chloe who was not amused by the scenario. Beca just wanted this to end and couldn't think of a non-violent, non-aggressive way out until she said, "Hey, Stace, let me buy you a drink."

Stacy finally released Beca and hopped up and down excitedly. Beca was relieved to have her space again and grinned at Chloe. Chloe looked at Beca with a neutral expression, then leaned over to whisper to Aubrey. Stacy took Beca's hand and began to drag her towards the bar. "Oh hi, Aubrey and Chloe! What's up? I'm going to borrow this one for a little while."

Beca yelped over her shoulder, "I'll be right back."

Chloe and Aubrey watched as Beca was swallowed up by the crowd.


End file.
